


Get It Right.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis got it wrong the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just bullshit, I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down, but I didn't want to save it because I knew I'd never write more on it, but I couldn't just delete it all, so...boom. Shitty less-than-1k-word fic thing.

“Hazzaaaaaa,” Niall slurred excitedly, somewhere behind Harry and to the left-ish.

Harry turned around, forcing a smile on his face. His friends deserved better than to see him all heartbroken, all the time. “Hey, Ni,” he called over the noise, hugging Niall and relaxing into it. Niall hugged like a dad – a proper, good dad, all protective-like and understanding, even if he didn’t actually know what was up. He always seemed to know what kind of hug people needed. “How you been?” Harry asked, trying not to feel guilty for not already knowing the answer. Niall had spent the school year abroad in America, after all, and Harry had been in England, falling in love with his best friend and having it blow up in his face.

“Ahh, alright,” Niall said happily. “Great to be back, though. Started getting used to the way they drive on the wrong side of the road, though; ‘s how I knew it was time to come home.” 

Harry laughed and clapped Niall on the back. “Well, glad you’re back, then,” he said, his grin small but genuine. “Let me know once you’ve settled in, yeah?”

Niall nodded, a huge grin on his face, but he looked around and then asked, “Where’s Louis? Fucker _better_ be at my party! He came with you, yeah?”

Harry pulled up short. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. Not now. Not at Niall’s homecoming party. Not ever, actually, and Harry was just about to lie when he saw Louis over Niall’s shoulder. “Oh, there he is,” Harry said numbly, and then walked away.

He heard Niall calling out to Louis excitedly, but never heard Louis respond because he was already out the door of the club. He’d come to see Niall, and he’d seen Niall. He didn’t have to sit around and watch Louis drink and dance and look so good it felt like a stab in the gut to even be in the same room.

“Harry! Wait. Please.” 

Clenching his eyes shut, Harry took a deep breath and turned around, and Louis was there, pushing his way out of the door of the pub. “I really don’t have anything to say to you, Louis,” he said, and it hurt to lie straight to Louis’ face. He had plenty to say, but nothing that would protect him or help him heal or turn back time and make him never fall in love with Louis Tomlinson.

“Then let me do the saying,” Louis said, walking close.

“Louis,” Harry began, shaking his head, but Louis kept coming closer.

“I started messing around with you because I knew this fit boy but I wasn’t really sure if I was gay,” Louis said. Harry had figured that much out, thanks ever so, but it still felt like a punch in the throat to hear it. “And, like, you’re my best friend, and you’ve been gay since you were fucking three and you’d had sex with blokes and actual relationships that were somewhat successful, but you were my _best friend_ , so there was obviously no chance of me ever, like, having _feelings_ for you, right?” Louis shook his head, and Harry’s fists clenched. 

“You’re such an arsehole,” Harry said, his voice shaking, and Louis hung his head. “You’ve been my best friend since we were little kids, Louis. You _know_ how I am, and you’ve _seen_ me – you’ve seen how I am when it’s just sex, and when it’s feelings, too. You knew I was falling in love with you, but you ignored it so you could _experiment_.”

“Harry, don’t you see?” Louis pleaded, stepping closer. “That’s what it started out as! We talked about it! We specifically _said_ it was to figure myself out! But that – that’s not what this is about,” he said.

Harry laughed bitterly. “Then, what the fuck is it about, Louis? Because we’ve been over all of this so far,” he said, gesturing between Louis and himself.

Louis took a deep breath. “This is about me, loving you.”

Harry’s head snapped up, eyes wide and trained onto Louis’ face. “What?” He asked, dumbstruck, and Louis smiled tentatively.

He came forward and grabbed the lapels of Harry’s jacket, pulling him down like so many times before, and kissed him hard, desperate but so afraid of being rejected. Harry froze, and then kissed him back, stumbling to push Louis against the wall of the pub just so he could get to as much of Louis without resistance. 

When they both needed to breathe, Harry pulled back, but Louis kept him close, fingers tight in Harry’s hair, and panted sweet words out to him. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I've always loved you, and I'll always love you, and I used to think maybe that was a curse or something to be afraid of but now I think it's a big, fat, sappy blessing that's sat patiently in my heart, waiting for me to get my shit together. I _love_ you, and I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”


End file.
